


Логика вещей

by bravo_me



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me
Summary: — Ты что-то задумал, — Джокер не спрашивал — утверждал. Повозился и задел бедро Бэтмена обнаженным коленом, толкнул еще раз, и еще. — Что, Бэтси, надругаться надо мной решил? Какой ты плохой мальчик. Только не тяни, начинай уже. Я весь в предвкушении.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18





	Логика вещей

Последнее, что Джокер помнил — как ему прилетело метким ударом кулака в лицо.

В какой момент это приключилось, сознание не желало подсказывать. Все смешалось в огромный спутанный ком: он вместе с клоунами осаживал полицейское управление, в котором прятали того омерзительного продажного копа, что не гнушался брать взятки не только деньгами, но и «натурой»; на них, в свою очередь, налетели офицеры других подразделений. Кажется, где-то мелькнул черный плащ и остроухий капюшон. А вот потом ему прилетело в лицо, да.

— Бэтси? — позвал Джокер и попытался открыть глаза.

Перед ними все еще стояла мгла. К которой он, впрочем, быстро привык и так же быстро попытался оглядеться. Лежал на кровати; в комнату едва пробивался лунный свет из-за задернутых штор; рядом сидел кто-то крупный и угрюмый.

— Бэ-э-э-этси, — расплылся в улыбке Джокер. Он угадал, все верно. Удивительным только было место — что-то подсказывало ему, что Бэтмен притащил его, бессознательного, в свою берлогу.

И… связал руки?

Действительно, связал. Мало того — еще и привязал к изголовью кровати. Запястья были обернуты чем-то мягким, теплым — точно не наручники.

А он сам?

По коже скользнул легкий холодок сквозняка.

— Ты что-то задумал, — Джокер не спрашивал — утверждал. Повозился и задел бедро Бэтмена обнаженным коленом, толкнул еще раз, и еще. — Что, Бэтси, надругаться надо мной решил? Какой ты плохой мальчик. Только не тяни, начинай уже. Я весь в предвкушении.

— Не боишься?

Голос Бэтмена даже не звучал удивленно. Это слегка расстраивало — Джокеру нравилось проверять границы его воображения. 

— Я ничего не боюсь, — Джокер расплылся в улыбке и снова толкнул коленом. — Ну же, чего ждешь? Хочешь, чтобы я пообещал сопротивляться? Ну, только ради тебя, Бэтси.

— Болтаешь много.

— Зато ты — мало, и этим мы прекрасно дополняем друг друга. Тебе так не кажется?

— Нет.

— Ну и зря. Потому что…

Джокер запнулся на полуслове — потому что на его колено опустилась широкая ладонь. И — мучительно медленно повела выше, ласково, нежно, то мягко прижимаясь, то едва касаясь кончиками пальцев внутренней стороны бедра.

В этот раз Бэтмен решил проверить его воображение на прочность?

Что ж, ему это удалось.

Потому что Джокер едва ли не подобрался весь, не зная, как на такое реагировать. Застыл, когда ощутил на ребрах вторую ладонь, то, как она прошлась по грудной клетке. Кажется, он умудрился зажмуриться, но тут же открыл глаза — чтобы встретиться взглядом с Бэтменом.

Без маски.

Тот навис над ним, огладил большим пальцем скулу, мягко коснулся губами лба, спустился ниже — к носу, а затем и к губам. Поцеловал, мягко раскрыв рот языком, и Джокер удивленно выдохнул. Это была игра не по его правилам — и черт бы его побрал, если бы он сказал, что происходящее ему не нравилось.

И все-таки это было слишком необычно.

Джокер подался вперед, куснул Бэтмена — или уже Брюса Уэйна? не узнать его было сложно — за губу и попытался перехватить контроль. Но не вышло. Брюс легко отклонил голову, нежно мазнул губами по щеке, спустился поцелуями к подбородку. Лизнул шею, чуть надавил пальцем на ключицы и снова огладил грудь, не переставая ласкать шею.

Джокер вздохнул — и забыл как дышать, потому что следом на соске сомкнулись пальцы. Не сильно — мягко, но в то же время чувствительно, и от всего этого член затвердел окончательно.

Он и сам не понял, как из него вырвался звук, больше похожий на скулеж, чем на что-то внятное и адекватное.

А Брюс поцелуями спустился ниже — к второму соску, и теперь терзал — ласкал — оба. Один — пальцами, грубые кончики которых странно контрастировали с нежными действиями, другой — губами. Джокер выгнулся в спине, подался вперед и тут же, будто испугавшись собственного порыва, втянул грудь. Вторая ладонь тут же мягко огладила бок, невесомо прошлась по животу, и Джокер закусил губу.

Это было похоже на пытку — невероятно сладкую и неожиданно желанную.

И все же он встрепенулся, когда ладонь спустилась ниже, накрыла член и тут же, миновав его, коснулась дырки. Он попытался свести ноги, но руки тут же легли на бедра, уверенно заставляя раздвинуть колени.

— Что ты… — Джокер запнулся и замолк. Трудно было не догадаться, что Брюс собирался сделать.

Но тот вновь погладил его колено — как-то успокаивающе и вместе с тем — с терпеливой лаской. Рядом шлепнулся флакон, а следом что-то холодное капнуло на ложбинку между ягодицами.

Джокер поджал пальцы на ногах, попытался извернуться — ощущение было не слишком приятным для разгоряченного ласками тела. Куснул губу и практически неосознанно попытался подтянуться выше — но тут же оборвал себя и заставил не шевелиться. Он ведь говорил, что ничего не боится? Ну так того, что происходило — тем более.

Брюс тем временем вновь провел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, и Джокер на секунду прикрыл глаза. И тут же удивленно распахнул их, когда члена коснулось горячее дыхание.

Брюс Уэйн — Бэтмен — собирался ему отсосать?

Похоже, и правда собирался — и, когда язык провел влажную дорожку от основания к головке, Джокер подавился заготовленным язвительным комментарием. Вместо него изо рта опять вырвался какой-то постыдный скулеж, и пришлось закусить губу. И кусать ее вновь и вновь, когда Брюс обхватил головку губами, когда мягко и нежно облизал ее, когда начал медленно заглатывать член все больше и больше. На языке вскоре ощутился привкус крови, но это уже мало волновало.

Он едва не вскинул бедра, толкаясь навстречу, когда Брюс начал выпускать член — чтобы тут же вновь взять в рот снова. А затем, когда сладкая пытка стала почти невыносимой, Джокер ощутил, как что-то скользкое толкается в его зад. Он заполошно вздохнул, сжал губу зубами что было силы — и осознал, что Брюс теперь заглотил до основания.

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Джокер. — Вот же…

Как-то почти и забылось, что одновременно с этим Брюс его растягивал. Он все-таки не удержался и качнул бедрами, вбиваясь в неожиданно податливую глотку, и почувствовал небывалое удовлетворение от одной только ситуации.

Дернул, забывшись, руками — очень уж хотелось вцепиться пальцами в волосы Брюса, — но путы на руках натянулись, напоминая о том, что он вообще-то здесь пленник. Впрочем, ему уже было плевать — он был бы рад, если бы происходящее сейчас повторилось и потом.

Губа закровила еще сильнее, когда он вновь прикусил ее — в этот раз потому что Брюс отстранился от члена и, оставляя на теле поцелуи, поднялся выше. Вновь лизнул сосок — и оказался лицом к лицу с Джокером.

Тот вскинул подбородок — с даже для самого себя сейчас неуместным вызовом.

А Брюс провел пальцем по его губе, а затем осмотрел его внимательно. И как-то даже расстроенно покачал головой.

— Обычно ты так себя в руках не держишь, — сообщил он. — А сейчас зачем пытаешься?

Джокер открыл рот — но впервые, кажется, не знал, что ответить.

Действительно — зачем?

— Не кусай себя больше, — как-то мягко попросил Брюс и погладил большим пальцем его скулу. Джокер на мгновение зажмурился — очень уж хотелось прижаться щекой к широкой ладони. — Иначе как мне потом тебя целовать?

Странно, но от этих слов он ощутил, как начали гореть щеки.

А Брюс склонился ближе и мягко накрыл его губы своими. И начал целовать — аккуратно, неспешно, с деловитой обстановкой и в то же время — мягко и сладко. Словно собирал кровь с губ и поцелуями пытался сделать так, чтобы меньше болело.

От этого — от всей этой странной, неуместной в их взаимотношениях ласки, от щемящей нежности, — Джокер едва не задыхался.

Он все-таки выгнулся, стремясь всем телом прижаться к Брюсу, и тот — словно понял, что он хотел — перестал удерживать тяжесть собственного тела на руках и опустился сверху, накрывая Джокера собой. Мягко потер пальцем за ухом, отвел волосы с лица, не прекращая целовать, провел ладонью по боку, спускаясь к заднице. Джокер завозился под ним, одновременно мучительно потираясь членом об твердый живот, вздохнул довольно и согнул колени, сжимая ими бедра Брюса. Раз руками обнять не мог — то хотя бы так.

«Хотя бы так» тоже было очень хорошо.

И все же он оказался не готов к тому, что Брюс выскользнет из этой «хватки» и отстранится. С губ сорвался уязвленный вздох, и Джокер недовольно дернул ногой.

Которую Брюс тут же цепко поймал за щиколотку.

И, словно так и должно было происходить, устроил у себя на плече.

— Все хорошо, — предупредил он, будто боялся, что Джокер как-то неправильно истолкует его действия. И — поразительно — повернул голову, чтобы коснуться губами кожи на стопе.

Джокер вздохнул и снова машинально дернул руками, и опять путы впились в запястья. Это на секунду отвлекло его от происходящего — и он не сразу понял, что в дырку что-то уперлось.

Он перевел взгляд на Брюса, но лицо словно погрузилось в необъятную тьму комнаты, и с такого расстояния разглядеть его выражение не получалось. Джокер склонил голову на бок — и зашипел, когда в дырку толкнулись.

— Все хорошо, — повторил Брюс с каким-то, казалось, безграничным терпением. И вновь толкнулся.

На член при этом тут же опустилась ладонь — и вот теперь все действительно стало хорошо.

Дискомфорт сразу ушел на второй план — Брюс дрочил ему так умело и так старательно, словно был создан, чтобы этим заниматься. Джокер опять закусил губу, еще раз, и еще, но стон все-таки вырвался из сомкнутого рта. Он заерзал, как-то почти незаметно для самого себя насаживаясь на член, и с удивлением обнаружил, что так ему нравится даже больше.

Брюс двигался в нем — медленно и неспешно, аккуратно и плавно. Одновременно с этим водил кулаком по члену в неожиданно быстром темпе, и Джокеру не хватало синхронности в этих движениях. Он вновь попытался двинуться на члене, но Брюс одной рукой удержал его за бедро.

— Тише, — попросил он;

Джокер прищурился, но сказать ничего не успел — в этот момент Брюс толкнулся неожиданно резко. Словно понял, чего он ждал и хотел, словно подстроился под тот внутренний ритм, что он себе представлял.

От этого стало удивительно приятно.

И больше сдерживать себя не получалось.

Волны удовольствия накатывали одна за другой, и Джокер прикрыл глаза. Вздрогнул, когда оргазм накрыл его с головой, и словно впал в забытье — как-то сквозь пелену ощущал, что Брюс вышел из него, оседлал бедра, как на живот и грудь капнуло что-то влажное.

— Это было даже лучше, чем я представлял, — расслабленно и довольно пробормотал он.

А затем почувствовал, как пятен влажного на коже коснулись языком. Открыл глаза — и понял, что Брюс слизывал с его тела их сперму.

Джокер хмыкнул и дернул подбородком. Брюс тут же оказался лицом к нему — и коснулся губами губ. 

Этого Джокер и хотел.

Он чувствовал на языке Брюса привкус спермы, и это, как ни странно, воодушевляло. И казалось донельзя приятным.

— Это и был твой план? — спросил он, едва Брюс оторвался от его рта. — Затрахать меня так, чтобы я пошевелиться не мог?

— Сработало же, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

— А ты знаешь толк, — протянул Джокер и подался вверх, чтобы продолжить поцелуй.

Ему стоило пересмотреть свои планы на Готэм, чтобы Брюс отвлекал так его от шуток почаще.

Больше разрушений — больше секса.

Джокер улыбнулся в поцелуй — эту логику вещей он сегодня совершенно точно уяснил.


End file.
